


I love you from Pluto, and back

by Father_Of_Death



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Best Friends, Other, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 06:21:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5817421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Father_Of_Death/pseuds/Father_Of_Death
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tsukki always dreamt of going to Pluto, and they had sturggled to getting there. By the age of 35 they were going to be the first nonbinary person in space, but to do that they have to leave their best friend, a transgender male who goes by Pj. </p>
<p>It takes 9.5 years to get to pluto and 9.5 years to get back, what will happen in 19 years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you from Pluto, and back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [My best friend](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=My+best+friend).



> This will be a great thing to write considering its my best friend and me (hello its me Pj) and I changed my best friend's name bc you would call them a girl but they arent so yeah. This is an au and its gonna be fucking confusing the write.

 

> _IM GOING TO PLUTO!_

That text killed Pj's happy mood that day. He was working at the coffee shop that was owned by a nice old couple that let Pj become the manager after the first month. He was the oldest member working there, the rest were young high school students who had no idea what the fuck they were doing. But Pj had no idea when he started either, but he knew now. He had dropped the cup he held in his hand, causing coffee to cover his light purple pants and the floor tiles. He felt numb, too numb that he cut his hand trying to pick up the broken espresso cup. The youngest of the employees pulled him off the ground, pulling him to the back room. She started cleaning the wound, it stung but felt like the pain Pj felt in his mind. "What happened to you, you are usually sharp and so focused." Pj stares at the door. "Pj!" "Pj!" "PJ!" The last shout caught his attention, pulling him back to reality. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" She asked him. He gave a look that was basically determination, death, sadness, and anger. "I have to leave, I have to go." He got up, throwing off his apron, and removing his name tag. He took his phone in heed, trying to move out the backroom door. "They are leaving soon, I can't let them leave without a goodbye!" He said, running out of the cafe. He typed a number in his phone, starting the conversation with "Meet me at the spot." He hung up shortly after that, running to the pathway to their specific meeting spot.  

"Aren't you excited for me?" Tsukki asked, looking at Pj. Pj was swinging his legs over the edge of the giant rock they sat upon. "I am, but you are going to be gone for 19 years!" He said, using crazy arm movements as he spoke. Tsukki looked at him, looking slightly worried. "Yeah, and we will have a communication so don't worry about!" Tsukki would make sure to contact him everyday, because they knew of Pj's worry. "But what if your ship explodes and you dont make it." Pj was exerting worry that it was like an aura. Tsukki laughed slightly and patted his back. "I won't die that easily." They gave him a big toothy grin, trying to calm him down. It worked to a small amount, making his stomach do uneasy flips. "When do you leave?" 

"In a week or two, don't worry about me. You are probably gonna own the cafe by the time I'm back." They laughed together, making the mood lighter than it was 10 seconds ago. "There will be no way, I will probably be a billionaire by the time you get back." They laughed and looked at the lowering sun in the sky. "So we have at least 7 or 14 days what are we going to do in that time?" Pj looked at the stars, "Watch all the anime we can!" They laughed and were getting off the rock. "Wanna get icecream?" 


End file.
